Beast Wars: Avatar Saga
by vecter convoy
Summary: After Megatron and Optimus Primal fall into the core of Cybertron in their final battle, they find themselves in a new world whose inhabitants can bend the elements to their will. As Optimus joins the Gaang in his old body, Megatron has intentions on wiping all organic life off the face of this planet!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Cybertron, once a bustling planet filled with life, now reduced to an entire battlefield. Although, the war that currently took place was not of two factions, but of two cybertonians: Optimus Primal and Megatron. They fought across all of Cybertron, neither of them showing any signs of surrendering. At last, Megatron had the once great leader of the maximals in his clutches as he was flying towards his fortress near the core of Cybertron.

"As you can see, Optimus Primal, all of your attempts to stop me have failed!" Megatron bellowed. "And now, as a reward, I shall allow you to witness my grand ascension!" The top of the fortress split open, revealing a large throne. It was too big for any maximal or predicon. The only beings' large enough to fit were the old cybertonians. As Megatron reached his throne, billions of transformers sparks were flying towards him.

"Come to me my children!" Megatron shouted. "No, try to resist. You cannot join with Megatron!" Optimus shouted. "Save your breath, maximal," Megatron retorted, "they're already mine." Optimus watched in horror as the sparks were merging with the lowly tyrant. Optimus the tried to reason with him. "This is wrong Megatron. We are all but fragments of the Matrix, which releases us in order to struggle and grow and evolve, so when we return to it, IT may grow and evolve. Thus, do we serve the Matrix, not just by battling, but also by acquiring knowledge, wisdom, and Experiencing love!"

Megatron was furious. He was on the verge to becoming a deity, yet this lowly maximal was trying to take it all from him. "Knowledge, wisdom, love: am I supposed to occupy my mind with trivialities in the face of ultimate power?" he questioned. "Is that the only ideal you serve Megatron, megalomania!?" Said Optimus.

"And what do you serve Optimus Primal? The law of the jungle, survival of the fittest!? Are those your lofty ideals?" Optimus was beginning to lose hope. How could he stop Megatron now? Suddenly, one of the sparks stopped in front of him and said, "Optimus, don't give up Big-Bot, this isn't over yet." Then he realized, it was cheetor's spark. Then, all of his friends' sparks flew around him, saying that the battle was not over just yet.

It was too late, Megatron had absorbed all the sparks. His grand ascension had begun. His eyes shot out a white light and his body began to grow. "My great ascension is finally complete, **_YES_**!" Megatron pointed his hands towards the seal over the well of all-sparks. Purple lightning shot from his hands, tearing away at the barrier. "Once I enter the planets core, I will form a perfect world, with ME as its core conscious! All that remains is to activate the key to vector sigma, and this planet will be transformed into the perfect techno-sphere!" Megatron stated

A giant, glowing ring of energy appeared before Megatron, with him looking to recreate Cybertron. Suddenly, the ring disappeared! "Wh-what, why is nothing happening?" Megatron was confused. He could not understand why he couldn't activate the key to vector sigma. "Have you forgotten, Megatron," Optimus questioned, "now that we share the oracle, you can't activate the key without me." Megatron tried calling his bluff. "You're lying," he said. "Am I? Look within yourself." Megatron then saw that both his and Optimus' spark were fused.

"You have what I need," said Optimus, "The means to reformat Cybertron. I have what you need, the means to reach its organic core; STALEMATE!" Despite his spark burning with anger, Megatron had a plan. "Not quite, my friend!" A beam of energy shot from Megatron's hand, encasing Optimus in a red energy sphere. "You can destroy my body Megatron, but not my spark!" Optimus bellowed. "I don't have to destroy you," Megatron retorted, "I need only separate you from the oracle." And that's exactly what Megatron did. "Now, I alone control the fat of Cybertron!" Megatron finally activated the key to vector sigma, and shot it straight through the core, turning it to cold, lifeless metal.

"Nooo!" Optimus shouted. It was over, Megatron had finally won, he was now ruler of an entire planet. What his ancestor could not accomplish in eons, he accomplished in days! Optimus tried to escape his prison, but it was to no avail. He filed his people and his friends, no, his family! It was all over. Megatron had won. "Say farewell to the last of the organic," said Megatron. No, there was still a chance to defeat Megatron. Optimus would not lose hope. Just then, Optimus heard a voice calling out to him. It was the oracle! Yes, there was still a chance. A chance to make things right. "Not so long as I'm drawing breath!" Optimus shouted. His eyes began to glow white and his spark was reignited.

He broke free of Megatron's control and fired a beam of energy at him. It ricocheted off his leg and onto his throne. "Trying to physically harm me? How amusing." Just as Megatron was ranting on about how he was invincible, Optimus noticed that the metal on the throne was turning organic! "Soon your disgustingly organic body will be merged with the techno-matter, while your spark remains with me." The spikes on the throne turned into vines and latched themselves onto Megatron's arms. Optimus flew up to his chest and tried pushing him into the well. He blasted away at one of the vines holding Megatron still.

"What are you doing!?" the tyrant questioned furiously. "Planting the seeds of the future," Optimus replied, "we must seek the balance Megatron, not just between the organic and the technological, but between eternal enemies. Between you and I!" Finally, Optimus destroyed the last vine holding back the would-be warlord, causing them to both fall into the well of all-sparks. "The great transformation awaits, Megatron. Prepare to be… reformatted." Then, everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Darkness, that was all Optimus Primal could see. There was no light, no sparks, no matrix, nothing. Just darkness and silence. Strangely, it didn't feel like he was dead, just asleep. For all he knew, he probably wasn't even one with the matrix. He slowly began to open his eyes, and was met with a blinding light. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he opened them fully, and saw something that he never thought he'd see again; organic life!

As he slowly started to get up, he noticed something different about him. He felt taller, and bigger. He saw a puddle on the ground and looked at his reflection. He gasped and took a step back. He looked over himself, and put his hands in front of his face. His hands were large, with yellow paint, same with his feet. His Shoulders were red with giant wings on them and his legs were chrome blue. "I-I don't believe it! I'm back in my old body!" he said.

Optimus was baffled as to how he was back in his old body. While shocked, he did realize that he was much stronger like this and could fly at higher altitudes in jet mode. He then looked at his surroundings. Everything was organic, not even a fragment of metal to be seen. Suddenly, a bird flew in a branch near Optimus. He reached out his hand to touch the bird. It stepped back for a second, but flew onto his large finger.

The sight caused him to laugh a little. However, his joy ceased once he realized where he was. "Wait, I recognize this place: The trees, the flowers, the animals. I'm not on Cybertron, I'm back on Earth!" His face went from a look of stupor to a look of pure hatred. He could only think of one person right now, his arch nemesis, Megatron. He clenched his fists, looked to the sky and shouted, "MEGATRON!" He slammed his fists on the ground, creating a decent sized crater.

His face became more somber after a few seconds. "No, anger won't get me anywhere. I need to think, and stay calm," he said. He transformed into his jet mode ant took to the sky in seconds. "I need to find someone who can help me," he said, "I know that I'm on modern Earth, and that transformers have made themselves known here already." Little did he know, this was not the same Earth he, or any other transformer, has been too.

Elsewhere

Flying thousands of feet above the ground was a strange flying creature. It was called a sky bison, with big horns, white fur, and an arrow along its forehead. On its back was a large saddle housing three people, two male and one female. The first male was tall and scrawny, with blue, tribal clothing, dark skin, and a ponytail, an odd fashion choice. The female was in similar attire to the first male, with the same shade of skin and a small water pouch.

The second male was the one at the reigns of the bison. He was shorter than the other two, and had lighter skin. He wore yellow and red tribal clothes and had blur, arrow shaped tattoos all over his body. This boy was not like his friends, for he was…drumroll please… the Avatar, Aang! Oh, and his friends were Soka and Katara. There was also a small creature on Aang's shoulder that looked like a cross between a bat and a lemur.

"Hey Aang," Soka spoke (he does that a lot), "how far away are we from the nearest town, I'm hungry." Aang looked behind him and said, "You're always hungry Soka. Besides, I have no idea where we're going anyway." It was then that Katara sat up and said, "wait, so we've been flying blind this whole time!" Momo, the lemur, chittered in response. "Yup," said Aang. Their conversation was interrupted by a strange, flying object zooming past them at high speeds, nearly causing them to go spinning.

"Woah, what was that!" questioned Soka, baffled by something that could move that fast. "Maybe it's a giant bird, or maybe the fire nation built a really fast blimp, or maybe…" Aang was cut short by Katara saying, "Whatever it is, we should probably find out what it is. I think it's heading for that town down there!" Katara bent over and pointed to a town just below them. As Aang gave the order to Appa, his bison, to go down, they immediately descended towards the small village.

Back with Boss Monkey

As Optimus was flying through the air, he noticed a strange, flying creature. It had white fur and six legs. There were also three humans riding it. However, the trans-metal monkey didn't notice them and decided to move on. He shot past the creature, almost sending it spinning. "Sorry!" He shouted. Although, I doubt anyone heard him from how far away he had gotten.

As Optimus continued to move forward, he noticed a small town down below. "Finally," he said, "somewhere to get answers." As Optimus began to descend, he saw that the town looked rather, primitive. 'Strange,' Optimus thought, 'the records say that Earth technology was more advanced than, well, this.' The town was rather small, with one to two story stone buildings. There were carriages instead of cars and the people there were dressed in more, rustic attire.

Optimus decided it was best to wait till less people around. He observed the area and saw an opening in the forest next to the town and decided to land there. He transformed back into robot mode and touched down. As he walked through the forest, he found an opening to the town. He observed what was before him, and saw something terrible. Three people wearing red armor were assaulting one of the locals.

"Oh no! I have to help, but I can't be seen like this. I also don't want to hurt anyone," said Primal. Suddenly, an invisible lightbulb just clicked on above his head. "Beast mode," he said quietly. His body started to change in a rush. His torso rotated and his head tucked into his chest. A new head popped out from between his shoulders. The new head resembled that of an ape and his body slumped down to all fours. Optimus just went gorilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

"No, please, leave me alone!" shouted an old man. A few fire nation soldiers were surrounding him, pinning him to the ground. "This is a non-bending area," said one soldier. "Those who are caught earth bending will be locked up immediately!" said another. The old man was grabbed by the arm and forced to his feet. As soon as he was up, he was immediately pushed forward by one of the soldiers.

"Let's go!" shouted one of the soldiers. But before they could continue, they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. "Who's there!" a guard shouted. However, the response was not one he was expecting. A pair of red, glowing eyes flashed from the darkness. A large creature then slowly lumbered out of the woods. It resembled a gorilla, but it was more mechanical looking. It was in blue and yellow paint, and it had large wings on its shoulders.

It had sharp toes and twin cannons on its shoulders. Both the soldiers and the old man were paralyzed in fear. As the beast walked up to the fire nation guards, it loomed and starred over them. Suddenly, it let out a fierce roar (insert tom and jerry roar here). The soldiers stumbled about and ran in terror. However, the old man was so scared that he couldn't move. H thought the gorilla would crush him, but all it did was smile at him and walk back into the forest.

Once the gorilla knew it was out of site, it uttered the words, "Optimus, Maximize!" Its body began to change shape until it looked more human than gorilla. It was Optimal Optimus, the noble leader of the Maximals! "Well then, that went better than expected," he said to himself. Before Primal could continue praising himself, he noticed something flying above him. It was the same creature that he flew past before!

It was descending into the same forest that Optimus was in. 'Hmm, I wonder,' Primal thought as he walked towards where the creature landed. As h observed the creature, he noticed three people climbing down from it. The three humans began to walk out of the forest and into the town shortly after they dismounted. Reluctantly, Optimus decided to follow them and try not to get noticed. Key word being "try."

"Are you sure this town is safe?" Katara asked. "We'll never find out until we get there," replied Aang. Sokka's stomach rumbled ferociously as he said, "I don't care as long as there's food!" Sokka sprinted past the two, both of which were trying to catch up. However, they were unaware that the town was being controlled by the fire nation. "Sokka, wait up!" Katara shouted. However, once they caught up with Sokka, they stood face to face with four fire nation guards.

Optimus watched as the humans were surrounded by the guards. "It's the Avatar! Quick, send for reinforcements!" shouted one of the guards to another. As one of the other guards ran off, the other three took on their battle stances and prepared to attack. The three humans did the same, with the male holding a machete, the Avatar held a staff, and the female formed a sphere of water from the liquid in her pouch.

This intrigued Optimus the most. How was it that someone could bend the elements to their will? Finally, the battle started. The guards stepped forward and shot fire from their hands, but their attack was blocked by the girl, who had formed a water shield. The Avatar leapt forward and swung his staff at two of the guards, knocking them back with just the wind. Optimus was still amazed by the humans abilities. Suddenly, a small squadron of ten soldiers ran out into the streets. The three humans were completely surrounded. "Not again!" Optimus complained to himself.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were surrounded, and had no way of escaping. "Now what," Sokka questioned, a look of terror on his face. Suddenly, a giant, mechanical object shot out of the trees behind them and landed in between the soldiers and the Gaang. A it slowly rose from the ground, It looked to the soldiers and said, "come on, give me your best shot."


End file.
